falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Участник:ExplorerSmaily/Заметки и раздумья
Разборы файлов Все кто разбирает накопившиеся файлы, могут отмечаться по датам. * Процесс проверки, категоризации, проставления шаблонов и попыток дачи названий загружаемым файлам… охвачены файлы от ноября 2015-ого до 30.04.17 * В плане переименования не затронуты некоторые картинки Сэра Ыя и Saraconnor2, Теодорико, файлы из FOS от Beard 8025411341, а также другие файлы, отмеченные шаблоном ФКЗ. * Файлы, которые загружены/не названы в соответствии с принципами файлов для Убежища проставляются шаблоны "Переименовать", "ФКЗ" (на быструю руку) и переименовываются/удаляются при удобном случае модерами и админами. * Модер Коготь и некоторые админы бдят и периодически выражают своё недовольство насчёт файлов новичков и поправляет, зная, что все остальные за своими файлами хорошо ухаживают. * ES предпочитает следить и ухаживать в первую очередь за своими файлами. Он чужого не берёт, он берёт только то, что плохо прикручено к полу. Даже если это не его. И то — при наиболее удобной возможности и когда ему интересно. Периодически буду заходить к самым первым страницам и смотреть, что загружали в далёких 2010-ых. Отдельно: по хорошему нужно пересмотреть всё хранилище: * на предмет наличия вшивых файлов; * на предмет дубликатов, давно перезагруженных сначала на англовики, а потом в Убежище; * на предмет проверки достоверности проставленных категорий и названий. Категоризация таких файлов — наиболее простой способ набрать нужное число правок ради допуска на голосование (400 правок за всё время или не менее 100 за последние 6 месяцев). Интересно, насколько сильно охватили файлы боты FileCrasher, FunGorn и Alex6122? Мелкие заметки * Не удалять оригинал GOTY из небольших статей (необходим для проверки перевода и предоставления источника). Но если статья просто гигантская, то лучше обойтись ссылкой и указать страницу. Временная простановка текста (сначала вставил, потом перевёл и удалил) допустима, выдержки хотя бы моментом мелькнули и остались в истории редактирования статьи. * Оптимизация всего и всех id под шаблон . Например: * Диалоговые файлы (сбор нужных реплик и преобразование в таблицу): ** Основная игра Готово и перепроверено полностью. ** Нужна проверка. ** Специфические реплики рабов. добавляющие новые реплики (например, рабы после присоединения к рейдерам будут называть Путника райской птицей) * Сильно понравившийся в плане оформления вариант — этот. На будущее * Смерть (как состояние персонажа, а не только как всадник) - сделать привязку к бессмертным персонажам из 3-ей, FNV и 4-ой частей. А зачем она тут, когда можно обойтись проще? Ещё. А есть ли бессмертные в других фоллах? * Разборы с разделом появления/упоминания — может частично ограничить их проставление? (4 участника за снос раздела) * Обозначение плохих, нейтральных и злых персонажей в FO3 и FNV ради их классификации и в целях интереса сбыта ушей и пальцев. А также составить список злых, нейтральных и добрых людей (возможно в карме по Fallout 3). (см. Получая нагоняй и квест регуляторов). А если свёрнутый список персонажей в близких статьях? * Если акция будет закончена без согласия организатора, то акция закрывается спустя неделю, если не будет возражений. Туда же идёт и 8. И остальные тоже. (обсуждение с Alex). Акции идут. ** Всё-таки надо делать не акции, а проекты на будущее. И вести их надо эффективно в отношении допуска определённых действий и дальнейшего контроля с проверками за ними. Это вам не сделали 5 правок, бросили, забили и забыли. * Польза от ачивколюбителей (стратегия и определённые действия под определённый период/нужду) (учтутся действия, которые недоступны ботам). Чтобы превратить их вред и "вред" в полезные действия. * Пасхалки — пора разделяться на настоящие пасхалки, (да, те самые, которые прячут Авеллоны, Кейны и всякие программисты типа Хейнига) и культурные отсылки. Голову заморочили, слепив два в одном (хотя это отчасти уместно, ведь это всё равно труд авторов). * Выявление неоднозначностей относительно персонажей Fallout 4 - пропуски: Подопытный/ая, Послушник, Послушник Братства, Рыцарь Братства, Светящийся, Распорядитель, супермуты-боссы и техники. * Где обещанный орден мусорщика для мадам? (да, проверить надо обязательно и, если что, учитывать самое активное время действий участницы). * Другие моменты: Тема:80127; Тема:85556; ?. * На выбор несколько вариантов интерфейса и шрифтов, такие как в FO2/тактикс, FO3/FNV и FO4/76. Нужна возня в скриптах. "Каждому своё Убежище!", ага. Отдельные темы для форума * Поиск унаследованного контента (FO2 и FNV). Основной поиск — через GECK. Пробиваешь параметры и названия контента 3-ки в редакторе NV и всё. Будут и элементы Оазиса, и данные из бара "Девятый круг", и супермутанты-бегемоты, и троги без текстур, и много-много всего остального. Момент с использованием шаблона не утверждён. На заметку 1 2. 76-ой позаимствовал ОЧЕНЬ МНОГО от 4-ки. * Шаблон "Инвентарь" ИМХО нуждается в переоформлении. Как по мне можно пойти дальше этого и к одежде ещё приписать "броню", "головные уборы", "шлемы", "очки" и остальное, чтобы было всё учтено (Шутка) Разросшиеся списки вещей нужно уменьшать в размерах. Например, можно давать ссылку на раздел нужных напитков/еды/медикаметов в общей статье с ними. И то же самое делать по возможности с оружием и боеприпасами, если условия удовлетворяют этому. И тогда не нужно писать все эти консервы, кондитерку, фрукты и мясные блюда у гангстеров на 20+ строк. Чтобы не прописывать в рейдерах Питта все 5 возможных бронек, я решил сделать эту обзорную статью и вместо прописывания нескольких строк пишу всего одну. Впрочем, я мог сослаться на этот раздел и уточнить в шаблоне, что учитываются только наряды из Питта, но я не решил этого делать. Как по мне эти проблемы оформления и умещения/предоставления ссылок на всё нужное — только две проблемы из нескольких. Я так понял, что некоторые хотят отдельного представления шаблона для 4-ки, а я хочу ссылаться на старый образец. В любом случае будут сторонние предложения. * Недочёт темы в отношении цитирования. Не учтены напарники 1 и 2-ого фолла, а ведь Майрон, Маркус и остальные напарники чутко реагируют (порой очень) на некоторые явления. Немного мешает функционал «Расскажи о…». А если так? ИМХО Майрон полностью охвачен (это если, конечно, я ничего с ним не пропустил). * тут — хороший пример дневника. Форум и обсуждения позволяют вести записи только админам и модерам. * Модификации на оружие и броню, списки хлама Неотмечаемые квесты из FO3 * Жизнь Брайана — часть квеста Они!, решение судьбы Брайна. * Бич (THE SCOURGE, стр. 89) — можно попросить Кодьяка рассказать про Бич Божий * Рядовой Джонс (PRIVATE JONES) (стр. 91, 411) — убеждение Джонса уйти его от оружейной * Чернила в прошлом (AN INK TO THE PAST) стр.442 — как часть квеста Декларации Независимости * Мой маленький лунный лучик (MY LITTLE MOONBEAM) (стр. 99) * Царcтво Грелока — Руководство по прохождению (OFFICIAL REIGN OF GRELOK STRATEGY GUIDE) стр. 451 * Forcing Evolution Virally "Принуждение эволюции вирусом" (стр. 580) — В случае отравления воды спустя несколько дней в Ривет-Сити, Подземелье и в Мегатонне будет выстраиваться очереди к докторам, а население будет уменьшаться. Связано с квестами Лечебная вода и Святая вода. * SEEING STARS (стр. 98, 406) — Взятие Кросс в напарники * Много всего остального есть в OGG. Для фсего и всех * NcProsti.msg ** 1390}{}{Привет, Солдат Джейн. ** 204}{}{Мне очень понравился твой фильм «Умница Уилл Петтинг». Переводы 1С * NcSlave.msg стр. 247: Я щеколядьний заясь… (My eyes are big black flies) — привет от хита П.Нарцисса и его песни 2004 года. * Тот же файл, стр. 244. Муси пуси (Катя Лель). :) --Korney San (обсуждение) 12:32, мая 3, 2016 (UTC) * Fcryan.msg, стр. 115: Леето… ах, леето… В оригинале это Summer lovin'... «Звездное лето» Пугачёвой в постапокалитической игре?! * Резчица: «''Утром — крышки, вечером — стулья''». Какие ещё стулья?! Money first, then you’ll get the goods. Или работорговцы из Парадиз-Фоллз настолько культурны, что читают роман Ильфа и Петрова «Двенадцать стульев»? * NcProsti.msg, стр. 429: Прошлой ночью мне пришлось переодеваться во Фрекен Бок, госспадитыбожемой.... Какая ещё Фрекен Бок ?!? В оригинале: I had to dress up like WILMA last night, fer Chrissakes. Это Вилма из Флинстоунов? * NcProsti.msg, стр. 836 Слушай, Железный Дровосек, если хочешь, чтобы я наряжалась Элли или Тотошкой, за это придется приплатить. Dorothy or Toto * NcWriChi.msg, стр. 917: Ты знаешь, всё в твоих руках, всё в твоих руках… Ты знаешь, всё в твоих руках… Что это за руки?!?... Дети Райтов слушали выступления Анжелики Варум в «Десперадо»? Они всего лишь напевают шлягер «He's Got the Whole World in His Hands» Не знаю куда девать Викификация Принято решение заменять в статьях тег на , но, исключительно в комплексе с прочими правками.